


Please, Come with Me

by MysticalMondfee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Writing Prompt: Please come with me, coming home for Christmas, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMondfee/pseuds/MysticalMondfee
Summary: You can't eavesdrop when the person knows you're in the room, right?





	1. Are you my friend?

Will had no idea what he was doing. Well, he was playing one last round of Super Smash Bros with Nursey before they leave for winter break. He was planning on driving back home after the game and Nursey’s parents were going to come pick him up sometime today. However, their game was paused when Nursey got a call from his moms. He wasn’t eavesdropping, right? He couldn’t eavesdrop when Nursey knew he was there and chose not to leave the room. But Will still felt as though he was listening to a very private conversation.

“It’s fine Mom, Mama,” Nursey kept repeating. “I understand…Yes…I know…I love you both very much…I’ll be fine on my own this year…..No! Actually, I think some of the guys are staying at the Haus. I can just chill with them…Yeah it’ll be fun…Of course Mama. I love you both…I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

Nursey sat back down on the couch, silent. Neither of them started the game again. Dex finally sighed, flipped the TV off, and turned to face Nursey. He can tell that Nursey is trying his best not to show his emotions right now.

After a moment Dex finally spoke. “No one is staying at the Haus.”

“I know.”

Nurse’s voice cracked.

Will wouldn’t stand for that.

“Please, come with me,” he blurted out, suddenly standing up.

Nurse startled and jumped up in surprise. “Wait, what? Where?” He followed Dex out of the living room and watched as Dex started picking up his stuff.

“Holy shit, Nurse. Did you pack your whole room?” Dex huffed as picked up two out of four large suitcases. Nursey didn’t even respond. “Come on,” Dex prompted, “grab the rest and lets go.”

They left the empty Haus, locking it behind them as they left.

“Dex, what the hell is going on, man? Where are we going?” Nursey asks as he stumbles behind Dex as they walk out to his car. He opens the back and places Nursey’s luggage next to his singular bag.

For some reason, Will doesn’t second guess himself. “You’re sounding like Tango.” He pulls out his keys and slides into the driver’s seat with Nurse getting into the passenger side.

“Dex, man, where are you taking me.”

“Home.”

Nursey was silent for a while and now Will is second guessing himself. He didn’t even ask if it was okay with him or not.

Nursey didn’t say anything until they were leaving campus.

“Uh…Dex…I appreciate you trying to look out for me but…I don’t want to be alone in that house. My parents aren’t going to be home…at all this break.”

Dex keeps his eyes on the on the road, but he can tell that Nursey is doing his best to keep it together right now. He smiles sadly to himself. “I know. Mine are though.”

Nursey was silent again. Dex glances over and immediately regrets it. Nursey’s face was contorted into confusion and hope and he was just staring at him. It was adorable. He quickly looks back to the road and tries to school his expression.

Fuck.

“What does that mean?” Nurse finally asks him.

He can’t help the fond smile that slips through. “I’m taking you home, Nursey. To my home. With my family. I know you’re not religious, but the only time we ever really mention God is during dinner and if it makes you uncomfortable I can talk to my parents about it.” He can tell he’s starting to ramble so he shuts up.

Suddenly Nursey’s not so quite anymore.

“Wait WHAT? Dex, are you shitting me? I can’t just barge in your home and expect you all to look after me the whole break! Especially during Christmas? Isn’t this supposed to be a family bonding experience, or something? You’ve been talking about finally seeing your great great second cousin thrice removed’s family or something like that who you haven’t seen for over a year. I’d defiantly be intruding. I can’t just show up unannounced and expect everything from your family, whom I’ve never met before, nor have they met me! This is your family we’re talking about, they’re not going to want a stranger …”

Dex cut him off. “Derek.”

He fell silent again.

“Are you my friend?” Will thinks they are, but they never actually talked about it. It not like they’ve turned into Holster and Ransom, the only thing different now is that they don’t try to kill each other when they fight (because they still fight A LOT) and they hang out a bit more willingly. Never have they actually made an effort to be friends though. So Will is kind of hoping that Nursey just rolls with it and isn’t repulsed right away.

“Of course, man,” Nursey responds almost immediately, washing away any fears Dex had and making him grin to himself.

“Then they already consider you family.”

“Oh.”

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while. Whenever Dex sneaks a peek, his friend is looking intently out the window, deep in thought. It stayed like that for a while, only to be interrupted by casual small talk or the occasional banter. It was nice and Dex was content.

“Hey, Dex,” Nursey said when they were stopped at a light.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Uh…no problem.”


	2. You...uh...might want to step back for this.

When Dex pulls up to his house, Derek is a nervous mess. He hopes that his D-man doesn’t notice how unchill he is right now. He’s about to meet Dex’s parents and siblings. He doesn’t even know how many siblings he has, just that he has at least one older sister and two younger siblings. Sure they’re friends now, but that doesn’t mean that he actually knows Dex. It wasn’t until this year that he actually realized that Dex wasn’t as stuck up as he was lead to believe. Sure Dex’s really tense all the time, but that’s not because he’s uncomfortable about how open-minded everyone in Samwell are. He just cares about everything and gets very emotional. Bitty and Chowder were right, he should have actually gotten to know Dex before he jumped to any conclusion.

And now Derek was screwed.

Dex parks in front of a small house and kills the engine. “We’re here,” Dex says weakly. “Just…fair warning. Everyone can be a little…overwhelming. All of the time. If you can’t handle it, just tell me okay? I’ll get you away for a while.” He rubs the back of his neck with a cute little blush on his face.

“Sure, man, it’s cool,” Nursey shrugs, trying to be nonchalant. “I think I can handle a few red heads, Dex.”

Dex looked panicked instead of instead of reassured like what Nursey was aiming for. “A few? Right… Oh man… This was a bad idea. There is no way you’re ready for this.” He get out of his truck and Nursey quickly follows. “Too late now! Come on, Nurse. Let’s meet a ‘few red heads.’”

Nursey goes to the trunk to grab his luggage but stops when he notices that Dex bypassed the trunk and went straight for the house. “What about our stuff?”

Dex looks back and gives him a shrug. “Don’t bother. We won’t get it past the porch anyway.”

Thoroughly confused, Derek blindly follows Dex to the front door.

With a hand on the knob, Dex gives him a look. “You…uh…might want to step back for this.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Derek complied.

Dex swung the door wide open and braced himself with arms spread out.

“Willy!” a shrill voice exclaimed and instantly a small girl was clinging to Dex like a baby kola.

“Hey, Lily, I’m back,” Dex grins. Not like one of the small smirks Nursey sometimes gets. It’s one of those full fledge, full face smiles that Nursey has seen only a few times. Derek can’t help but smile too because that’s honestly the purest he’s seen ever seen Dex.

Dex and Lily, Derek assumes, are laughing and hugging and Derek feels warm just by watching.

He meets Lily’s eye and offers her a fond smile, but she automatically frowns and slides out of Dex’s arms to hide behind her brother.

Derek looks to Dex for help because he doesn’t know how he ruined that perfect moment. Dex just rolls his eyes and pats Lily on the back. “Hey Lily, this is Derek Nurse from my hockey team at college. He’s my D-man partner.”

Lily looks up at Dex like Nursey wasn’t even there. “Like Kyle?” she says in a soft voice.

Dex grins at her and Derek is suddenly very interested about who Kyle is and, more importantly, what his relationship with Dex was. He just shakes his head and says, “No he’s nothing like Kyle…” Derek frowns. Kyle must be wonderful. “…Derek is so much better. They are completely different people.” This…this surprises Nursey because if he is better than someone then he’s not The Worst. This is also the first time that Dex admits that Nursey is anything but a pain in the ass.

Lily looks up at Derek with an amazed expression on her face that probably mirrors his own.

“Go on, say hi,” Dex encourages her.

Lily slowly detaches herself form Dex’s legs and steps in front of Nursey. He kneels so that he’s eye level with her. “Hello, miss. I’m Derek Nurse. It’s my pleasure to meet you.” Dex’s eye roll is so audible that Derek knows that it’s happening without even looking. He sticks out his hand for good measure.

Lily grasps three of his fingers and shakes. “I am Lily Poindexter. I am five years old and I am the youngest of Oliver and Flanna,” she says as if she has practiced the introduction a million times.

Derek gave Dex a look, but he just shrugs. “It’s hard for strangers to tell us all apart sometimes,” he offers as an explanation. “Come on inside.”

Lily shoots through the door yelling, “Mommy! Willy’s here!”

Derek follows Dex down a hall covered in photos. He tries to find Dex in them as he passes but half the people in the pictures are gingers. Holy shit.

Dex leads him into the kitchen where a woman of small stature, and blonde hair Nursey notes, is drying her hands with Lily clinging to her leg.

“Hey mom, I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Willy,” Dex’s mother turns around. When she sees Derek her faces contorts into surprise. “Oh! Hello. I’m Flanna, William’s mother. Who might you be?”

“He’s better than Kyle!” Lily exclaims, still attached to her mother’s leg.

Dex’s mom smiles kindly, “I would hope so.”

“I’m going to find Aidan and Katty!" Lilly runs off.

Derek quickly comes to his senses and introduces himself. “I’m Derek Nurse. I’m Dex’s…William’s D-man partner. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Mrs. Poindexter looked up as if she was trying to remember something. “Nurse?” She looks to Dex. “Nursey, right?” She looks to Derek for confirmation, so he nods. Instantly, her face brightens. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you! Willy talks about you all the time.” Derek plasters a grin on and shakes her hand. Nice?

“Mom!” Dex protests.

“Will must complain about me enough for you to already know me,” Nursey casually tells Mrs. Poindexter so that Dex feels a little less awkward.

Dex’s mom is still all smiles though. “Oh, of course! It’s such a relief that Willy here has a friend he’s comfortable with.” And Derek does not compute. He looks to Dex to silently ask him what the hell his mother was thinking but Dex wouldn’t make eye contact.

Huh.

“Well certainly,” Nursey said. “Even though we bicker constantly, Will can trust me with anything. ‘Cause I know I can trust him with my life.” Dex snaps his head to look at Derek. He tries to give him a meaningful look, but Dex just narrows his eyes. They are defiantly not on Holster/Ransom level of silent communication. Nursey hopes he got his point across though. “We’ve got each other’s backs.”

“Oh, aren’t you sweet!” Mrs. Poindexter interrupts their eye contact. “Come here, Derek. Don’t be shy!” Nursey is surprised to find himself engulfed in a pair of strong arms. He awkwardly pats her on the back in order to at least return the hug. This is….new for Derek. While he had no doubt that his moms love him, they were never the ones for outward displays of affection. Any affection was verbal and usually over dinner. Hugs were never really a thing any of them did. It was awkward, but nice.

This is going to be the best break, Nursey thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be nice if you have any. I'm just kind of winging it as of right now.


End file.
